The Break Up
by Rie fan
Summary: This story is about a fight Montmorency and Guiche have. Montmorency has had it and finally lets Guiche go. Will this be the end of the couple or will they get back together? Read to find out. Hope you like! :


**The Break Up**

"Saito, get back here and face your punishment!"

"Louise! Stop! I didn't mean it!"

It was a normal day at the Tristain Academy of Magic the sun was shining, the sky was a baby blue and the sounds of explosions were heard throughout the academy. As usual Saito and Louise were having their usually fight about something Saito did and Louise misunderstood. Like every fight they have, Louise would catch him in the end. Why Saito ran away from her even though he always gets caught in the end and how the petite girl can catch up with him? The world will never know. The pink haired girl stood in front of the trembling boy. The fury was evident in her eyes.

" You idiot how dare you run from your master! You will be punished!"

Before the girl could blow the poor boy to bits, another couples' quarreling was heard.

"You don't understand Montmorency**, **its just a misunderstanding." Louise and Saito turned their heads to the plea that was heard. "That girl just had a fight with her last boyfriend and needed a hug, I was just being a gentlemen!"

Not only was Louise and Saito in a fight but Montmorency and Guiche. The blond haired girl turned around to face Guiche. It didn't take a detective to see she was angry. The girl in question was trembling.

"You jerk! How dare you say such a pathetic lie to my face!"

Montmorency shouted at Guiche and stepped toward him. She didn't notice the crowd that began to form. Saito stepped into the circle making his presence known, Louise not far behind.

"Momo-chan, don't be so hard on him. He's Guiche after all, you should just let it go."

"Saito! Get away from them; let them settle this on their own."

Louise started to tug on Saito's sleeve.

"Your right Saito, I should let it go." She looked down to the ground in defeat.

The two boys almost let a sigh of relief. Almost.

"I've had enough of this." She looked back at Guiche. His eyes widened. Montmorency had frustrating tears caressing her face. Her cheeks were as red as the bow that held her hair in a half pony-tail. The pain finally took its toll on her. Her pride was broken and she was finally going to say what she wanted. "I have been by your side for more than two years, and this is what I'm rewarded? Some pathetic lies and broken dreams of love that will never come true? I see you follow girls like a lost puppy everyday and I'm sick and tired of it! Do you know how much pain I go through every single time you go after other women? Of course you wouldn't, you didn't even take a second of your precious time to even consider thinking of how I felt. All I asked was to be with the person I loved and to be loved in return. I've dreamed about that for too long. I have wasted more than two years of my life chasing a dream that will never come true. It was foolish of me to think of it coming true. Like they say 'Only an idiot would think of doing something the same twice and expect different results."

After her long speech, she took a deep breath and started to walk away. Guiche was still trying to take all the information in. He was speechless and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

Montmorency didn't turn around to face him when answering him.

"Stupid Guiche, you're such an idiot. You're free, go and find another girl that will waste her time and tend to your needs. There are so many other girls in the world, feel free to pick one."

Guiche looked down, no one except for Saito could see the expression on his face. It was full of disbelief, hurt, depression and sorrow. "And Guiche," He looked back up. "Make someone feel the way I did and I will hurt you." She continued to walk toward the academy, Louise following her to help her just in case. Saito helped Guiche.

"Guiche are you okay?"

"Yeah." His expression said the opposite.

'I won't look for other girls Montmorency, because they aren't you my love. Come back my cariad I love only you.'


End file.
